As a kind of necessary tool in people's daily life, mobile terminals play a more and more important role in life, and more attention have been paid to security of the mobile terminals in daily use. When using a mobile terminal, especially for purpose of conversation, a user may be subject to electromagnetic radiation from an antenna(s) of the mobile terminal. Unfortunately, research has increasingly suggested that excessive electromagnetic radiation may cause variety of illness, or even may be life-threatening. Accordingly, increasingly strict standards are proposed against the antenna(s) of the mobile terminal in different countries, so as to reduce harm of electromagnetic radiation therefrom to human body. In general, an SAR (Specific Absorption Rate) value is an important indicator for measuring the electromagnetic radiation, and standards are established for the antenna(s) of the mobile terminal according the SAR value in the countries, where only those mobile terminals conforming to the standards are permitted for sale.
In order to reduce electromagnetic radiation on human body from an antenna(s) of a mobile terminal, existing manufactures of the mobile terminal may implement proper adjustment of an antenna structure by applying wave-absorbing material or introducing additional wave director(s)/reflector(s) in the mobile terminal so as to reduce the SAR value of the antenna, such that the standard of antenna on electromagnetic radiation can be met. In adoption of the method mentioned above, however, reduction of the electromagnetic radiation from the antenna(s) of the mobile terminal is limited, and the SAR value of the antenna cannot be reduced efficiently. On the other side, transmission power of the antenna(s) may drop too much when overmuch attention is paid to reduce the SAR value of the antenna(s), such that the mobile terminal may be not used normally during its application of conversation or internet service.
Therefore, a method for efficiently reducing electromagnetic radiation from an antenna of a mobile terminal according to actual application is in urgent need.